Broken
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: This had to be the last time. I could no longer pretend. I could no longer pick up the pieces of my shattered heart and try to fix them together. They were so smashed and crumbling they ran through my fingers like sand. I was truly broken. Jemily. Not a happy one. Femslash


**A/N: Apparently I really like writing one shots about Jemily. So here is the lastest one. I spent the entire time i was writing this listening to two songs by Broken Iris: Broken Inside and Unfolding Time, if you are interesting in listening to music whilst reading fics. Lemme know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of CM. :(**

* * *

I swirl the amber liquid around the crystal tumbler again, watching as it coats the glass in a thin layer of liquor before the main body moves on. I bite back a grimace as I take a sip, savouring the slow burn down my throat to my stomach. The rustle and scrape of keys in the lock registers in my mind but doesn't draw me from my internal solitude. Blond hair flashes across the mirror, disappearing for a second before reappearing. The blue eyed beauty smiles at me distractedly, too occupied with shedding her clothes to notice my obvious dark mood. Once naked she crawls across the bed, mumbling a complaint about the amount of clothes I'm wearing. She tugs the strap of my bra down my arm, following the thin slip of material with her mouth; laying harsh and hurried kisses over my shoulder.

"Where does he think you are?" My voice is rough and bitter but it doesn't deter her.

"Running."

I glance at her clothes in the mirror and indeed, gracing my floor is her work out gear. She's removed my bra, her hands snaking round to cup my breasts. My jaw tightens as my traitorous body reacts. Hate flows through me. Hate for the control she has over me. Hate for her. Hate for myself. Her mouth moves to my neck, nipping carefully as she pinches and rolls my nipples between her thumb and fingers. My skin crawls as my heart rate increases. I can't stand her touching me but I don't have the strength to stop her.

"I want you," she mumbles against my shoulder blade. I knock back the rest of the whiskey and stand up. Dropping the tumbler on the floor, no regard for its welfare, I start unzipping my slacks. She eyes me hungrily, her gaze following each movement as if she's not eaten in a month and I'm a gourmet meal just for her. I step out of my pants and panties and push her back on the bed, attacking her lips with my own. She moans as my tongue delves into mouth; tasting her. I grab her wrists and plant them above her head, changing my grip to hold both in one hand. My free hand wanders across her chest, pinching pebbled nipples and scratching soft skin. She cants her hips up, searching for some kind of delicious friction but I lift my body slightly, giving her nothing.

"Please baby. Please fuck me," she whimpers. I swallow the request before kissing down her neck, leaving wet trails to mark my presence. This isn't about love. It's not even about lust. It's deeper than that; a primal need that she knows only I can fulfil. Without warning I plunge two fingers into her wet and dripping core. She arches against me as a ragged groan rips from her lips. "Oh God!"

"That what you want? You want me to fuck you while your fiancé waits for you at home? You want me to fuck you so much better than he ever could?" I can't stop the stream of words as she nods. I have nothing against Will. Not really. He is an alright guy; he certainly doesn't deserve this. I suppose in a way, we are both in the same boat; being played by Jennifer Jareau. I wasn't quite sure which of us had the better deal. He knew nothing about this; he was completely ignorant to his soon-to-be-wife's additional evening activities. I knew everything. I guess they are right: Ignorance really is bliss.

She manages to get her hands free and is clawing at my back, urging me to go faster. To go deeper. I oblige, adding another finger and speeding up the already intense rhythm. My mouth attaches to a smooth area of skin above her ribs and I suck, not caring for any marks I might leave. In these moments, these surreptitious moments, she was mine. Body and soul. She comes with a cry, her nails digging into my hips and ass. I stare at her face, taking in the emotions playing across her features. Her brow smooths out as she comes down from her high and I roll off of her to sit on the edge of the bed in my original position.

She moves behind me, knees either side of my hips and presses herself to my back. I close my eyes and sigh, torn between wanting her and moving away. She slips her arms around my waist, one hand rising to breasts the other dipping past the trimmed curls between my legs to the liquid heat. A moan slips from my mouth and spurs her on. She circles my hard clit with two digits, eliciting a hard shudder from me. The air hitches in my chest when she slides her fingers into me. Electricity sparks within me and I roll my hips forward to meet her thrusts. She whispers in my ear. She tells me how beautiful I am, about how good I feel around her fingers, how much she loves being inside me. I reach over my shoulder and tangle my fingers in her hair, urging her on with quiet grunts and whimpers. The building pressure overflows and I give into the feeling with her name on my lips.

She holds me until I stop trembling and open my eyes. I stare into the mirror, into her cobalt orbs that quickly turn away; guilt dancing over them. I sigh as she moves away and picks up her clothes, tugging them on unceremoniously. As she is about to leave the room she glances at me in the mirror.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I nod my head once and she makes her escape. I curl up into a ball on the bed and pull the covers over my head, ignoring the scents of sex and her. I promise myself this will be the last time, remembering that I made that same vow the last time. This had to be the last time. I could no longer pretend. I could no longer pick up the pieces of my shattered heart and try to fix them together. They were so smashed and crumbling they ran through my fingers like sand. I was truly broken.


End file.
